lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Koi-Iro ni Sake
Koi-Iro ni Sake is the nineteenth original song of Confession Executive Committee's Love Series, and the eighteenth original song to be uploaded online overall. The song serves as opening theme of Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. -Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai-, was originally produced by CHiCO with HoneyWorks, and is the title track of the single of the same name. It serves as a general overview and celebration of the romantic and platonic relationships in the Confession Executive Committee series, as well as celebrates youth. This song is also responsible for the introduction of Hiyori Suzumi and Yujiro, two characters important to the Idol Series. |album = Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ |single = Koi-Iro ni Sake |niconico link = Movie OP Video Official PV (CHiCO with HoneyWorks ver.) |youtube link = Official PV (CHiCO with HoneyWorks ver.) Official PV (Vocaloid ver.) }} Synopsis : The PV briefly goes over each couple and their main obstacles in love, while showing new developments along the way, such as Sota running through town with a present and Arisa and Karen Miura's complicated relationship. It functions as a refresher for everyone's part in the story. :The end of the video introduces two new characters and a new love story following Class 3-2's graduation; first years Hiyori Suzumi and Yujiro, who are shown coming to Sakuragaoka on the first day of a new semester. This last scene would later get expanded upon in the Romeo: Prologue comics. |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= Running past the feelings from that day, and our feelings from today Running out of breath, we keep on making tomorrow My heart grown used to being alone, chatters (to itself) "This is no good, I can’t come to like myself like this" Surely everyone, wants to change; "I can’t just stay the same" I suddenly rose up and declared "It’s OK, I’ll show you I can protect you" with no basis (for saying) I’ll take you along to youth One day, surely your love will become my colour Yesterday’s hates, today's gentleness and the sound of palpitations Always resounding, and running through to tomorrow Surely love is something that can’t be touched, it’s form can’t be known But It’s there before you notice it, carving into your heart Overreaching ourselves for someone else's sake, pretending to be an adult It’s a lot of work to hide you know; an honest heart standing from behind, I can’t see to in front of you I’ll pull your hand (towards it), from here onwards too One day surely, my love, will change you Today's promises we drew the future in, and the very thing "love" Right now (we’re) still inexperienced and can’t see anything beyond tomorrow In this dark and narrow, world, it seems my breath’ll stop "You’re wrong?" the world is vast, and you can go anywhere... Come on, open your eyes! It's dyed by even the slightest opportunity The colour changing youth turns many colours, but One day you and I will bloom in the colours of love Running past the feelings from that day, and our feelings from today Running out of breath, we keep on making tomorrow Fully blooming in the colour of love Though my voice is trembling, I want to tell you I love you Your heart flutters. Translation by forgetfulsubs Trivia Milestones: * First PV appearances of Yujiro and Hiyori Suzumi Category:Songs Category:CHiCO with HoneyWorks songs Category:Love Series